


大魔王和小妖精（一发完）

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	大魔王和小妖精（一发完）

我也不知道自己是怎么写的，然后就顺意一下民心，写了一篇🚗？灵感来自今天的造型，我胡写，你们就随便看看

大魔王 S & 小妖精K  
时代架空，开头比较俗……

——————————————————————  
很久很久以前有一个仙山，这座山孕有灵气，山上很多的动植物都吸收了灵气，化为了精灵，但是有些精灵将灵气慢慢吸收为自己的能力就变成了守护一方的妖精，除了这两种生物以外还有一只特殊的生灵保护着山上的灵气，长生不老，可以化为人形，被山上的生灵戏称为大魔王singto，化为人形时星眉剑目英姿飒爽，化为神兽时身形高大强健，令人生畏，头上还有两柄弯弯的角，打眼瞧去便令人望闻生畏。但是他却是一个极其温柔的，身边从没有什么朋友，自己也落得清闲。

这一天singto化为神兽形态卧在洞口，享受着阳光沐浴，凉风习习，真是乐哉～眯着眼睛时不时的看着洞口荷花塘里的蜻蜓飞来飞去，突然一阵嬉戏声打破了这画一样的美景“嘻嘻嘻～哈哈～真好看啊～”被吵醒的singto皱了皱眉头循着声音望去，动了动鼻头一下子就闻出来了，“哦～鸡蛋花树的味道，是今年刚刚变化的妖精”，这个鸡蛋花妖身着嫩黄色的衣衫，穿着青色的裙子，提着装有皂角花的篮子，像荷花塘边走去，放下篮子，慢慢的褪下身上的衣服，像只不安的兔子一样四处张望了一阵，捂着胸口向荷花塘深处慢慢游去，不一会就开始自娱自乐，说是荷花塘其实就是一个名字，塘里的水清澈见底，singto觉得这里得水冷洌清甜，有时还会跑到下游洗个澡，总之就是把这片水源划为了自己的领地，但是今天这个情况好像不对啊

"这个树妖还没见过我就擅闯领地，看来要给他点颜色看看～”

singto勾了勾嘴角，笑着舔了舔嘴唇，化为了人形慢慢的向河边走去，坐在河边的大树下守着那一堆被扔的乱七八糟的衣服，无奈的摇了摇头，心里哀叹着开始整理手里的衣服（不要问我为什么）没一会就收拾完了，靠着大树静静的看着水里嬉戏的小树妖，黑色的头发在阳光的照耀下泛着金棕色的光，细白的皮肤吹弹可破，大大的眼睛写满了开心，双手扬起的水珠顺着发丝划过脸颊，直直的向颈下的锁骨划去，稍作停留之后有开始向下滴落，擦过胸前粉色的两点之后没入水中……“嘿！singto！你在看什么！注意啊～你可是神兽，不要面子的吗”，连忙收回视线却没发现自己悄悄红了脸。

kit在水里玩的筋疲力尽的时候才想起来还要早点赶回去的叮嘱，赶紧游回岸上，看着叠得整整齐齐的衣服还在奇怪，赶紧套上了裙子，还没来得及穿上上衣就被身后闪出的身影吓了一跳

“你是谁…啊…”后面的怒吼在看清来人之后生生咽了下去

“挖地卡，singto大人”气势一下子软下来的kit糯糯的说

“叫我p'sing就好，话说你不穿衣服吗？”

反应过来的kit一下子红了脸，两个耳朵更是像要滴出血来，一把套上外套把自己裹起来，小心翼翼的望着singto

“额，你叫什么名字，是今年新变化的妖精吧”

kit点点头小声的说“我…我叫kit～是鸡蛋花妖”

singto一下子凑近kit在颈边深吸了一口气，吓得kit一哆嗦“kit～真香啊～”kit兢兢战战的看着眼前散发出危险气息的人，下意识的向后退去，却被singto一把抓住

“知道吗？今天你洗澡的地方是我平时喝水的地方，你洗了澡，但我现在喝的水没有啦～怎么办呢？”

singto盯着眼前的人，耳朵上还有一朵鸡蛋花过分显眼，却远没有红润粉嫩的双唇吸引人，  
“我现在口渴得紧，又怎么办呢？”singto连连发问，kit只顾着摇头，一直说着对不起，对不起～

“我不需要你的道歉，你只要～”singto笑了笑

“只要什么？我能做到的都可以～唔～”

话没说完就被singto用嘴堵住了嘴巴，唇齿交缠，熟练的吻技吻的kit双腿发软，却一下子被拦腰抱起，唇边还有拉出的银丝，羞的kit猛往singto怀里钻，却引得singto大笑起来，快步走回洞穴。

在走过一条黑漆漆的通道之后，里面非常宽敞，石洞中央放了一张白色玉床，还没走到深处，singto就按耐不住自己的春情就开始动手动脚，这么暗的视线确实看不清什么，更何况是自己的地盘，于是搂着kit腰的手就溜进了裙底摸着，对于kit的娇嫩肌肤而言，在他腿间的手掌还有有些粗糙的。手掌情色地从大腿外侧摸进了大腿里侧，又摸又揉的。kit从未被如此粗暴的对待过，大腿上的敏感带被singto这番挑逗，kit的小肉棒都半挺了起来。而另一只手则在kit的胸前肆意妄为，不一会儿两粒红豆就开始充血，颤颤的挺了起来，kit一下子就联想到了接下来要发生的事情，一把推开singto，用恐惧的眼神看着singto，低下头咬出了几个字“不…不要～对不起……”singto怜惜得看着眼前的人，停下了手中的动作，盯着眼前情气的美人儿，放缓了口气

“p'不会伤害你的，好吗？p'现在很难受，你就当帮p'一个忙好吗～”

一下子失去被撩拨起的欲望，kit难受的哼哼起来，点点头答应了，singto一下子把人抱到了床上，一把撕开了kit身上本就单薄的裙子，把kit抱在了怀里握住了半挺立的小柱，开始了撸动，手指不时擦过马眼，惹得怀里的人不断抖着身子，从未经过这种事情的kit没几下就身寸在了singto的手里，singto让kit躺在床上，把腿大张成M的样子，就着刚刚的精液开始了扩张，等小穴扩张好，手指也就出来了。这时候kit早已经被欲望操控，用湿润的双眸眨巴着看着singto，眼里祈求不言而喻。  
　　  
singto看着怀里的绝色妖精，无数次感叹自己是几辈子修来的福气才得到了这个人（应该是妖精）的全部。他的妖精动了情，而他自己又怎么可能不动情，他的欲望早就爆棚，不顾一切的挺进了kit的身体，疼得kit眼泪一下子就绷不住了“p'～疼……”眼泪大颗大颗的落下，singto伏上身为kit啄去眼泪，一下下的亲吻着，为kit减轻着痛苦，“忍一忍～好吗，再过一会儿就舒服了，嗯～”痛，泪水根本控制不住，冷汗也湿了整个身子，美丽的脸上没有红晕，只是一片惨白，身体甚至在颤抖。然而这一切都阻挡不了野兽的进攻，甚至柔软地接受了大肉棒的侵入。没有受伤，简直是个奇迹。singto抓着krist的髋骨开始挺动，小穴紧得让他头皮发麻，却也舒服地无言表达，只想着深一点再深一点……顶撞的力道一次比一次大，粗大的肉棒根本用不着刻意去寻找穴内的敏感点，被大肉棒撑得紧绷的肉壁，每个角落都会被摩擦到，敏感点自然也被暴露在肉棒面前狠狠碾磨。  
　　  
痛消失了吗？当然没有，快感没有吗？自然也是有的。这种痛并快乐着的滋味，酸爽得krist头皮发麻，只能狠狠压抑马上就要突破喉间的吟哦。“开始舒服了吗？kit～”singto温柔的说，见krist没有回复就加快了抽动，淫靡的声音不绝于耳，krist终于忍不住了大声的呻吟出来“嗯…啊…好快……哈～好深…嗯～我受不了了……”

kit下意识咬唇，唇被男人的手指抚摸，手指上沾了唇上的血丝，singto抬手凑在自己唇边舔了舔，似乎觉得味道不错，满意地笑笑，然后俯身自己吻了上去。舌头舔过唇瓣，尝过唇上的贝齿，尝到一阵鸡蛋花的清香，他伸手捏住kit的下颚，一个用力，kit吃痛地张开了唇，在唇外伺机等候的大舌立刻伸了进去攻占洞府，搅得kit口中不得安宁。kit被吻的云里雾里，不进开始了回应，等到回应的singto显得很愉悦，他吻够了才放开唇舌，欣赏着底下人大口喘息恢复呼吸。singto撤了个坏笑，停下来的大肉棒又开始在小穴里征伐，完全没有怜香惜玉的意思，力道又大又狠，次次都像是为了捅穿小穴，连穴外的两个大肉囊都恨不得塞进去，‘啪啪’声不绝于耳，甚至还能听见一些‘叽咕’的水声。“要……要射了～”话音未落一股白浊喷了出来，落在了kit的身上  
坚持了这么久，singto其实也有点想结束了，毕竟kit是第一次，不好太折腾，所以慢下了动作，kit的叫喊也渐渐变成舒服的轻吟，甜腻的声音又一次成功的勾起了身体里野兽的邪火，体内的炙热再一次胀大……

去**的温柔以待，到我洞里了，就是我夫人了！

———————————————————

天！！！肾虚～我不行了，人兽什么的我还是写不来，以后慎重挑坑，还是等我的一夜成缘吧！  
欢迎评论区交流点赞，最后，爱你们😘😘😘


End file.
